


Astrology is just a dream

by banriscoffee



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banriscoffee/pseuds/banriscoffee
Summary: Secret Santa fic for jasbetel on Twitter!Sakuya found a book about astrology and got really absorbed in it, so as one could expect, it returns in his dreams. Who would've known the Mankai members had turned into their zodiac signs' ruling plantes though?
Kudos: 11





	Astrology is just a dream

As expected of the ever so devoted Sakuya, when he found out that there was accidentally an astrology book between the theather books he’d borrowed from the library, he didn’t put it away, but decided to examine it. He knows his own zodiac sign, but had never really known that there was a deeper meaning behind each sign.   
The book had a wonderful dark blue cover, one as beautiful as the night sky when the weather is clear. There were small little stars all over its cover, connected in such a way that the whole thing looked like a circle made all of the existing zodiac signs. Sakuya wanted to test his knowledge before opening it, so he tried to guess which signs were which. He was a little disappointed with the result, which made him make his well-known pouting face.   
After reading up a bit on Pisces, his own zodiac, he felt perplexed. How could these descriptions be so accurate? Without really realising so himself, Sakuya spent the whole evening sitting at his desk and reading up about the signs, their associated qualities, their ruling planets and basically everything else that had to do with it. He was so absorbed in reading that he hadn’t even heard Masumi come in to tell him that Omi had asked whether he’d like some scones or something else to eat. Masumi being Masumi, he was rather impatient when Sakuya didn’t respond and snatched the book from Sakuya’s hands. ‘What the hell is this?’ he asked while looking at the page the book was opened upon with rather plain-looking eyes. ‘Ah! It’s a book about astrology!’ Sakuya said excitingly. Masumi raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakuya as if he were asking Sakuya if he seriously believed in that stuff. Sakuya noticed the look and wanted to defend his new-found interest: ‘It tells you a lot of accurate things, for example what qualities someone has and how compatible they are with other signs.’ When Masumi heard the word ‘compatible’, his eyes immediately lightened up. ‘Does that mean I can find out how I can become the perfect man for the Director?’ Sakuya looked at Masumi with eyes full of confusion, but Masumi was already flipping through the book. Sakuya could no longer get through to Masumi. Luckily for Sakuya, Omi knocked on the door, because he hadn’t received an answer to the ‘would you like some scones’-question. Omi saw the scene unfolding; Sakuya trying to get his book back while Masumi was quickly going through the book. He understood what was happening and tried to peacefully convince Masumi to return Sakuya’s book. Masumi eventually returned the book and left with Omi to eat some scones. Sakuya kindly declined and wanted to continue reading.   
After reading a couple more hours, Sakuya started to feel very sleepy, but his mind wouldn’t listen to his body, so he continued regardless. He wouldn't be able to remember exactly when, but at some point Sakuya simply dozed off due to being too tired and having learnt too many new things in such a short period of time…

‘… wake up! Hey, wake up!’ a voice called from afar. When Sakuya opened his eyes he saw a black-haired young man hanging over him. He recognised him as Azami. ‘Azami-kun!’ Sakuya exclaimed. ‘Who’re you calling Azami-kun? I don’t have no name like that.’ The black-haired male looked indignant. Sakuya took a closer look at Azami and noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual clothes either. The apparently-not-Azami in front of him was dressed all black. He was wearing a black leather coat that reached until a little under his knees, but the ends were uneven, probably from fire burns, Sakuya guessed. Under his coat he wore black trousers that closely resembled the ones he wore for the DEAD/UNDEAD play. He also wore a plain black T-shirt and pitch black boots. One could say his look couldn’t possibly get any darker. To top it off, he wore black eyeshadow and black lipstick. The only 'light' in his appearance were his light blue eyes.   
When Sakuya moved his eyes away from him, he noticed he wasn’t in his room or even at the dorm. The place was filled with streams of water flowing through the room, as if gravity didn’t exist. If you weren’t looking where you were going, you’d probably get water splashed all over your face. Sakuya was laying on a very soft bed, one that Hisoka would commit a crime for, that was covered in thin, small, blue blankets.   
The strange man impatiently clicked his tongue when Sakuya stayed quiet for too long. ‘Aren’t you Neptune, the God of the Sea?’ he asked Sakuya. Neptune? Sakuya thought. Wasn’t that the ruling planet of his zodiac sign, Pisces? Could the young man be referring to his zodiac sign? ‘I am?’ Sakuya answered. ‘Are you or are you not?! I need to ask him a favour!’ the black-haired man shouted. Startled, Sakuya quickly answered that he was indeed the God of the Sea.   
‘Good.’ The man said and he sat down on the soft blankets, next to Sakuya. ‘I’m surprised to see you've forgotten, but I’m Pluto, God of the Underworld.’ Pluto. Ruling planet of Azami’s zodiac sign: Scorpio. Sakuya still didn’t have a clue as to what was going on, but he decided to play along, for his own safety. ‘What do you need my help for?’ Sakuya asked. ‘You see, I want to conquer the land of the living. I want to become almighty and not just rot away in the underworld.’ Pluto stood up from the bed and spread his arms while his back faced Sakuya. Sakuya couldn’t see his face, but he could feel the intensity and determination radiating from Pluto.   
After leaving Sakuya’s, or rather, the God of the Sea’s, kingdom of the sea, Sakuya and Pluto set off to find their next comrade. Pluto wanted to ascend to the heavens, in order to meet the God of the Sky and the Heavens, Uranus. Sakuya was curious as to who this God would be, again someone from Mankai? After arriving at the cloudy place, Sakuya and Pluto saw a tall man with long, grey hair standing in front of them, at a distance of around 50 metres. His back was facing them and Sakuya saw that he was wearing white, fluffy boots and a very long white-greyish cape. He slowly turned around to face them, as he heard their footsteps getting closer and watched them with a deadly look in his yellow eyes. His long hair wasn’t in a ponytail like usual, but it fell loosely around his shoulders and the soft, breezing wind made it twirl a little. Sakuya recognised the man as Azuma immediately, but the deadly look in Azuma’s eyes stopped Sakuya from calling out to him and made him stop in his tracks.  
‘I’d have expected the God of the Heavens to look a little friendlier, if I’m being honest.’ Pluto, who apparently didn’t feel the slightest bit intimidated by Uranus’ glare, kept walking towards Uranus. Uranus let out a small laugh, while still looking as intimidating as just now: ‘How come? Because angels are supposed to be overly innocent-looking?’ When Pluto didn’t respond, Uranus decided to cut to the chase: ‘What do you want, Pluto?’ ‘Simply put, I want you to help me.’ Uranus furrowed his brows: ‘My help? What could you possibly want my help for?’ Pluto smirked: ‘Glad you asked.’  
After explaining his goal, Pluto waited for Uranus’ answer, and the look in his eyes told Sakuya that he already expected Uranus to agree with it. And Pluto was right. ‘How interesting. Let me lend you my strength, as I believe the humans are being suppressed. Promise me though, that you will not force the people of Earth to obey your very will.’ Although Uranus was grinning, his eyes had suspicious substratum, which made Sakuya believe that this could get really ugly, may something wrong happen. This Azuma wasn’t at all like the Azuma Sakuya knew, but well, the same went for Azami.  
On their way down, Sakuya felt that Uranus was observing him closely, which wasn’t strange, as they hadn’t exchanged any words yet. However, Uranus was also watching out for something, or rather someone, else.  
Moon was watching the three from a distance, a worried look in his eyes as he understood what they were planning on doing. He decided to go look for Venus..  
‘Alright, we’re here.’ Pluto looked around at the land he was planning to destroy in less than a few minutes full of anticipation. ‘Now that I’ve gathered the strongest Gods, my plan is bound to succeed! Neptune, make the water over there flood and make some clouds. Uranus, I want you to trigger chaos, as that's your forte.’ Sakuya started to feel a little sick in his stomach. He had to stop them somehow, as no one would survive like this. Pluto didn’t seem to hesitate for even a second though. Uranus looked a little hesitant, but he didn’t intend on stopping either. Just as Sakuya was about to call out to them, someone else interrupted.  
‘Would you stop that at once?’ a soft, boyish voice called out to them. All three of them turned around at once. Who they saw, were Kumon and Taichi, or in this universe known as Moon and Venus. They looked exactly like Kumon and Taichi, but their personalities were completely different, though Sakuya had expected that, judging from how different Azami and Azuma were. Sakuya didn’t think he’d ever seen the both of them so… calm. Moon, who exactly looked like Kumon, looked a little worried and didn’t say anything. The one speaking was Venus, or, well, Taichi. Moon, the mother (or in this case, the father) of all, had called Venus when he noticed that the God of Water, God of the Sky and Heavens and the God of the Underworld were planning to intervene with the world of the living, which was strictly forbidden. Moon was dressed in dark blue clothes, with small golden stars here and there. His silk clothes kind of looked like a pyjama and there was a banana-shaped silver moon at the side of his purple hair, like a huge hair pin. Venus on the other hand, was dressed in a long, slim, white dress that was decorated with wide, baby pink and a bit transparent ribbons.  
The look in Venus’ eyes was threatening, yet gentle. ‘Pluto, you know it’s forbidden to mingle with the business of the living. Get back to hell already.’ Pluto laughed: ‘And why would I listen to you?’ He was challenging Venus. Sakuya clenched his fists. He couldn’t bear to watch this any longer. ‘Excuse me!’ he burst out. A mixture of surprised and curious faces looked at him. ‘Venus is right! Pluto, you shouldn’t intervene with the living!’ Sakuya hadn’t got a clue on how he was planning to stop Pluto, or what he was even talking about, but he was determined to stop whatever was going on.   
‘Neptune, are you planning on betraying me?’ Pluto looked Sakuya in the eyes and if looks could kill, Sakuya would no longer have been standing where he was. This was the moment Uranus decided to step in: ‘He’s not betraying you, he’s just thinking about what would be best. I have to agree that destroying the land of the living is not the ultimate solution to freedom.’ Uranus put his hand under his chin, as if he was deep in thought. ‘Hey, Uranus, you too?’ Pluto looked slightly worried, as he wasn’t sure whether he could get hold of the land of the living on his own, though he was sure he could at least do some damage. ‘Give it up, Pluto. If you return quietly, I won’t lay my hands on your kingdom.’ Venus said calmly. Venus seemed fearless and sure of his victory. And truth to be told, Pluto felt as if he was trapped. He felt the anger boiling up inside him as he spread his hands and small, black flames started coming out of them. Everyone noticed and Moon started to intake a position that looked like he was about to exorcise a great evil. ‘I’ll send you back to the Underworld now and I’ll make sure you can only return to above if you properly apologise.’ Moon said and before Pluto could go against him, he made Pluto disappear. After Pluto had vanished, Moon sighed. ‘Why didn’t you do this in the first place, if you could just send him back?’ Venus asked with a teasing smile. ‘I don’t like conflict. I wished to resolve this peacefully.’ That made Venus laugh: ‘Pluto and doing things peacefully? Your image of him is too well-opinioned.’ Moon shrugged his shoulders. Despite the conflict being resolved, Sakuya couldn’t help but feel a little anxious. What if Pluto came back for revenge? Uranus noticed Sakuya’s uneasiness and put his hand on Sakuya’s shoulder: ‘Come on, let’s both return to our kingdoms.’   
As Sakuya was going back to his residence in the sea, he heard a voice coming from underground. Without even having to think about it, Sakuya knew it was Pluto. Without warning, a hand suddenly stuck out of the ground and grabbed Sakuya’s ankle. Just as Sakuya was about to try to escape, the universe suddenly went black.

‘Just how long are you planning on sleeping?’ Sakuya’s eyes flew open and were met with Masumi’s. ‘You’ll be late to morning practice if you keep spacing out like that. Not that I care.’ Masumi grabbed his practice jacket and left without giving Sakuya another look.   
Sakuya saw the astrology book laying next to his face, just where he had left it before dozing off. Sakuya sat up straight and could feel his back hurting from sleeping in a bad position at his desk. Was it all a dream? Did really none of that happen? He’d have to ascertain by checking up with Azami, Azuma, Kumon and Taichi later, but first, he’d have to make it in time for practice..


End file.
